


Call Me Home

by WritinRedhead



Series: Rogue One Smut Collection [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And spend like half the fic just goofing around, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Tender Sex, They're just giddy and happy and all around content with each other, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinRedhead/pseuds/WritinRedhead
Summary: Jyn tightens her arms around his neck and leans up to press another kiss to his lips. She’s forgotten how many they’ve shared today. “Erso-Rook, please,” she corrects.“Yes, Jyn Erso-Rook. Lovely,” Bodhi mutters into her ear. “I can't wait to get you out of that dress,Mrs Erso-Rook.”After the vow to spend their lives together, Jyn and Bodhi spend a very playful wedding night.





	Call Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rogueshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/gifts).



> Prompt: Jyn/Bodhi - honeymoon 
> 
> Thank you, this was a delight to work on! 
> 
> Also, a big thank you to [ misskatieleigh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh) for putting up with me and my funny take on grammar. :P

They make their way up to the hotel room above the reception after the last guests are finally gone. Moving closely wrapped up in each other while slightly tipsy and high off love, they steal kiss after kiss in the elevator and take small, dance like steps to their room, even though both their feet are aching from too much dancing.

Bodhi hums contently after the door closes behind them with a soft click. “Hmm, _Rook_ …. sounds nice after your name, doesn't it?”

Jyn tightens her arms around his neck and leans up to press another kiss to his lips. She’s forgotten how many they’ve shared today. “ _Erso_ -Rook, please,” she corrects, moving to nibble at his neck.

“Yes, Jyn Erso-Rook. Lovely,” Bodhi mutters into her ear. “I can't wait to get you out of that dress, _Mrs Erso-Rook_.”

Sliding his hands around her waist, squeezing a little, he feels for the zipper low at her back, starting to slowly tug it down, opening her dress inch by inch.

“Careful,” Jyn warns, even though she feels the same. Clothing on a wedding night is just… unnecessary. “Leia is going to kill me if I ruin the dress she picked.”  

After he’s worked the zipper down the rest of the way, Bodhi carefully slides the dress off of her shoulders, then starts pressing small kisses all along her newly exposed skin. “What's it.. matter?” he mouths between two kisses to her neck. “You're only going to...wear it… this once.”

Jyn reaches out to get his face up to hers. “True enough.” She cradles his face in her hands, her thumbs brushing over his beard, trimmed perfectly for the occasion. “But you explain that to Leia when she wants to see blood.”

Bodhi makes a very formal, solemn face, putting his hand over his heart. “I will protect you, my love.”

“Goof,” she laughs when he nuzzles against her neck.

“I've sworn to protect you from all evil and that includes tiny, furious bridesmaids.” The image of Bodhi going up against Leia, armed with a flower bouquet and furious, causes Jyn to break out in even more giggles. “What, you don’t believe me? Just wait and see!”

Bodhi silences her by peppering kisses to her mouth, her cheeks, her nose, until she can’t help but kiss him back. Her dress finally slips to the floor in a playful rustle, bunching up to a bundle of white chiffon and silk, leaving her standing in from of him in nothing but her snow white underwear.

“Hey, I just noticed…” Jyn props one hand on her hip, grinning as an important thought crosses her mind. “You didn't bridal carry me over the doorstep. It’s tradition. I demand to be bridal carried by my new husband!”

Bodhi laughs. “What a grave error, of course we can’t break with tradition. That must be corrected at once!” He swiftly drops down and puts his arm behind her knees, swooping her up in a single elegant move. Jyn wraps her arms around his neck and, with her in his arms, he twirls around himself once, the hotel room quickly moving past her eyes. “I can still carry you to bed.”

Jyn grins, arms still around him as she looks into his face, taking in the happy smile there. The nosed dusted with fine freckles, his mouth curved up and eyes sparkling. “And what are we going to do there?” she asks, biting her lip.  

Boshi dips her down and it reminds her of the passionate tango they'd danced earlier. He brings his mouth to her ear and whispers, “We're going to make sweet, sweet love. All night long.”

Jyn giggles. “You're so cheesy. _Hey!_ ”

Ignoring her squeak, he drops her onto the large, king-sized bed, then proceeds to crawl up to her while shucking off his suit jacket and letting it fall to the floor where the black mixes with the white of her dress.

“Oh? So you're saying we should do something else?”

Jyn reaches forward and tugs him close by the collar of his shirt, slipping a finger under the knot of his dark tie and letting it come undone and slide over her hand.

“Never said that,” she says.

Rising up to her knees, Jyn’s fingers quickly move to undo his shirt button by button. After the last one, she pushes it back over his shoulders, then letting her hands slide over Bodhi’s chest. His heart is beating a quick rhythm; excitement, passion and exhilaration all melting into one.

“Actually, I very much agree.”

“Hmm, _good.”_

With a small push to her chest, he dips her on her back, placing his legs left and right of her. Jyn pushes herself up on her elbows as he kisses her, his hands moving under her, and Jyn arches her back to give him better access to her bra hook.

After her bra is gone, Jyn reaches up to work on his belt, Bodhi quickly shucking his pants once it’s gone. Her fingers dip below the waistband of his pants. Jyn smiles at him, sweetly, seductively, as she palms him through the tight briefs. He sucks in a sharp breath that fills her with satisfaction.

“We’re gonna need those off, too.”

“As you wish.” With a wink, Bodhi hooks his thumbs into his briefs and slowly tugs them down bit by bit, letting them ride over his hip bones. He smirks, knowing how much she appreciates the show he’s putting on. “And now what?”

Jyn wriggles her hips. “Down here.”

His fingers slide over her stomach, hooking into the side of her panties, made of lace as white as her dress. He moves down, his breath hot when it hits her stomach. It makes her shiver in anticipation.

“Here?”

He kisses the spot right above the waistband, marking the place he means, mouthing at the thin fabric before he glances up at her. Jyn gasps, she hadn’t even noticed she’d held her breath.

“A… little lower.”

Bodhi carefully takes the top of her panties between his teeth, tugging until he has them slowly sliding over her hips. Jyn bends her legs and pulls them toward herself so Bodhi can slide them down the rest of the way. He trails small kisses along her left leg, up to her thigh as he slowly comes back up again.

“Was that right?” Bodhi asks with a proud, self-satisfied little smile.

“God, _yes_ , c’mere.”

Jyn reaches forward and cups his face, pulling him close for a passionate kiss. Bodhi’s naked chest is flush against hers, and she can feel the beat of his heart against her own. He curls his fingers into her hair and his tongue trails along her lips, only pulling back to deliver a small, sharp nip. Jyn reaches up and interlaces her fingers with his as their legs tangle and she feels him hard against her hip.

She hooks her leg over Bodhi’s hip and, with a little push from her pelvis, she flips them over. Before Bodhi can so much as blink, Jyn quickly moves to sit on his stomach, grinding her ass back against his groin, grinning at the whiny moan that rises from Bodhi’s throat.

“You little tease,” he growls, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Jyn sticks out the tip of her tongue. “Says you.”

Bodhi jerks up to capture her cheeky mouth for a quick kiss, but he also uses the momentum to reverse their positions again. “You’re a menace, but I love you.”

For a bit, they're just playfully rolling around in bed, stealing kisses wherever they can, then Bodhi’s hands reach the weak spot at her sides and _it’s over._ He starts tickling her until she's gasping for air between bouts of laughter. Then he pins her arms over her head, the weight of his body holding her down against the mattress.

“It’s over, my love,” he says dramatically, but only barely hiding his grin. “I have the high ground. Are you ready to surrender?”

Bodhi and his love for the shitty prequels. Sometimes she wonders why does she love him again? Jyn puts on her best defiant face, knowing he loves the challenge.

“ _Never.”_

“Well, can't have that, can we?”

With a devilish grin, he starts attacking her sides again and Bodhi’s laughter mixes with her own, filling the whole room. It’s the sound she loves the most in the world.

 _This._ This is why she loves him. He's funny, making her laugh whenever he can, he's kind, kinder than anyone else she's ever met, and he's chosen to love her. Maybe even more than himself.

Bodhi’s fingers run over her ribs, and Jyn squirms beneath him. “W-wait…!” She yelps, gasping for air between giggles. “I changed my mind, I give up!”

She tries to let her own hands subtly slide down his sides, in pursuit of reaching the ticklish area in the curve of his hips. The one where she can make him break out in the rough, chortled laughter she loves so much.

“Really? I’m having trouble believing that...” Her plan is foiled when Bodhi catches her hands half way. “Gotcha.”

He mouths at her throat, kissing over her chest as his fingers trail down her sides and over her hips, never ceasing their torcherous, feather-like touches.  

“Yes, okay,” Jyn pants, inadvertently squealing when he brushes his beard over the sensitive skin of her stomach. “I surrender, I surrender!”

His laugh reverberates on her skin when he nuzzles his face into her stomach. He moves lower, leaving one fluttery kiss after another, his beard brushing over her skin and making her squirm.

“What are you doing?” Jyn laughs, breathing hard, still feeling the aftermath of the tickle attack.

“Giving you your reward,” Bodhi says, and she gasps when his hot breath hits her core without further warning.

With his thumbs, Bodhi starts rubbing circles in the dip of her hips. Slightly rough hands slide down the curve of her ass while his ambitious tongue sets to taking her apart. He flicks his tongue against her clit and Jyn's eyes flutter shut in pleasure as she tries to keep her hands on the bed sheets, but somehow they just seem to gravitate towards Bodhi's head.

“ _Oh god_ , Bodhi… yes, please...” His tongue rubs over her clit, sending pleasure coursing through her, then he licks into her and her eyes fly open with a jolt, accompanied by a bitten out curse.

“You look gorgeous like this.” Bodhi’s voice is a husk, raspy drawl and he presses a kiss to her inner thigh as he looks up at her, his dark eyes wide with want. “I could stay here all night.”

Whatever Jyn wants to say is swallowed up by the moan breaking from her throat. The whole night with his skilled, eager mouth between her legs might just be enough to kill her. After all, she’s the one with the amazing view. She’s the one with Bodhi - _her husband_ \- between her legs, loving her, worshipping her with his mouth. Just thinking about it makes her bite her lip to keep from coming already.

“You're so _good…_ ” he hums, pushing his tongue in deeper, and Jyn feels her breath getting shorter, more ragged, as the heat within her keeps building up and spreading.

“W-wait…” Jyn pants, curling her fingers into his hair, trying to get Bodhi’s attention. “I want _you_ , Bo. I want you in me... when I come...”

Then his skilful tongue is gone, and for a moment Jyn regrets the words ever leaving her mouth, no matter how desperately she wants to feel him. It takes her a moment to realize that the keening whine is probably her own.

Bodhi comes up and soothes her with a kiss. “Shh… I want you, too.”

He fetches a condom from the nightstand and loses no time in rolling it down, the slight tremor in his fingers revealing his own excitement and desperation. He maneuvers his body between her legs again, bracing himself with his left forearm against the mattress, then he leans down for a kiss while carefully guiding himself into her with his free hand. Jyn gasps into his mouth as he fills her completely.

As if on their own, her hands rise and clutch at his shoulders, feeling the strain of his muscles beneath the smooth skin as he holds himself over her. His right hand placed on the underside of her thigh, Bodhi helps her getting her legs wrapped around waist, hooking her ankles over his back. It feels good, the pressure, the friction, the touch she’s craving, but still… It’s not _enough_.

“Closer… I need you closer.”

Jyn arches her back as she presses closer to his body, her hips bucking up in desperate need. Bodhi's hands pluck her fingers from his back and he interlaces them with hers, holding them into the pillows beside her head and his weight reassuringly weighing down on her.

“ _Jyn…_ I'm here,” he murmurs as he leans down to kiss her. “I'm here, my love.”  

They gasp into each other’s mouths, Jyn’s fingers digging into the back of his hands as he rocks into her, and she wraps her legs tighter around Bodhi's waist, urging him in deeper.

They move together perfectly, the sharp gasps and breathy moans mingling with the low creaking of the bed springs underneath them. Bodhi’s skin feels warm and soft against her own and there’s only a faint hint of aftershave, not covering his wonderful natural scent. Jyn leans up to kiss his collarbone, leaving kisses along his throat, and nuzzling against his cheeks before she finally gives in to the temptation of kissing his full, plush lips.

“I love it when you do that… When you kiss me,” Bodhi pants against her lips. He presses down his mouth, kissing her while his hands travel over her bare skin. Carefully touching her body, stroking and caressing wherever he can. “Nearly as much as I love you.”

“Kiss me again…” Jyn begs with a hoarse whisper. She knows it’ll be too much any moment, she can feel it, and she wants his mouth on hers when it does. “ _Please_ —”

He brushes her hair out of her face, pressing his lips desperately against Jyn’s, and she comes with a bitten-off cry, clinging to Bodhi like a lifeline as the wave of her orgasm crashes over her.

_“Jyn, Jyn, Jyn…”_

Through the blood rushing in her ears, she hears Bodhi babbling her name over and over as his thrusts speed up, becoming more urgent. He buries his face in the crook of her neck, muffling his groan when he shudders and spills inside her.  

They cling to each other when he stills, breathing hard against each other’s skin as they wait for their hearts to return to a normal, less feverish pace.

“Are you okay?” Bodhi asks, and when Jyn nods breathlessly, he carefully rolls to his side, disposing of the condom. After he’s back, she tucks his head under her chin and tangles their legs.  

They cuddle up under the blanket together with Bodhi resting his head on Jyn’s chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Right now, she feels completely at ease. Boneless, soft, and comfortable. Here, in Bodhi’s arms, she’s at home.

Jyn strokes over his back, then tucks an errand strand of hair out of his eyes. She brushes over his cheek and he hums contently.

“I love you,” Jyn says quietly. “I don’t know what I’d do without you. You’re my everything.”

Bodhi’s thumb rubs small, slow circles on her stomach. “Isn’t that why you married me?” he asks. “Why you said yes when I proposed?”

“Yeah.” Jyn presses a kiss to the top of his head, breathes in his smell. He even smells like home. He _is_ her home in every way. “Just like telling you,” she mumbles, suddenly feeling sleep come heavily over her.

“I know.” Bodhi wraps his arms closer around her waist. “I love you, too. So, so much.”

Safely in his embrace, Jyn can’t wait for what the future holds for them.

 


End file.
